


Drink Up It's Last Call

by goddess_julie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Liam's turn to pick what club they go to.  Harry hates dance clubs but loves how hot it makes Zayn.   With a promise of a bathroom blow job, Harry thinks that maybe dance club night is his favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Up It's Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 fic. I don't know where this came from. It didn't go anywhere near where I'd hoped but sometimes we need to expel the bad to get to the good. At least that's what I'm going to tell myself. Hope you like it. Any feedback would be appreciated.

They let Liam pick the club tonight knowing full well what he was going to pick. A club with thumpa thumpa music so that he can bump and grind to the point that he’s practically fucking on the dance floor. And since its Louis he’ll be through the clothes fucking all night, Louis will agree that it’s where they need to go. Niall’s the easiest to convince after Louis because all you have to do is offer him a free round or four he’ll go wherever the beer flows.

That leaves Zayn and Harry. Zayn is Liam’s best friend so of course he’ll do whatever he can to make him happy. And although he’ll deny it, he loves pop and R&B as much as Liam. Which really leaves Harry who would rather be at some hipster club drinking gin and tonics all night while listening to indie music that no one outside of the club really would know.

Zayn’s dressed in a black button down shirt that’s rolled at the sleeves and tucked into his black skinny jeans. His shirt is almost as tight as his pants, black boots on his feet with his hair pulled back in a headband showing off his chiseled jaw and five o’clock stubble. Harry’s mouth is watering and his cock hardens in his own skinny jeans. Truth be told, he’d follow Zayn into a burning building. He’s definitely not too proud to admit it.

His problem lies in the fact that it’s common knowledge. Of course Zayn knows. He was the first person Harry told when he realized that his feelings for the other lad was much more than of platonic friendship. Harry was still living with Liam when Louis had brought Niall and Zayn around, mates he’d met at work who he thought Liam and Harry would get along with. And they had, until Harry realized he wanted more.

No, the problem was when Louis found out. Liam and Niall had been happy for them, Louis had been downright gleeful that he’d brought the two together. It didn’t hurt that he’d found out by walking into Liam and Harry’s bathroom to find them fucking drunkenly, Zayn bent over the sink clutching at the counter as Harry pounded in and out of him with reckless abandon. It was a story that he told often. And to anyone who would listen. Repeatedly.

“Don’t look so miserable, babe.” Zayn whispered against Harry’s throat, nipping at his Adam’s apple. “You’ll have fun.”

“I know,” Harry groaned. He looked down to see Zayn’s hands sliding into his mostly unbuttoned sheer shirt to scratch at his rips seductively. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, Zee.”

He received a feral grin in response. “Getting you all riled up, babe. I’m going to spend the night teasing you. Maybe get you off in the loo at the club.”

That was just one of the reasons that Harry knew that he and Zayn were meant to be together. Nothing got Harry off harder than public sex. And Zayn, he loved nothing more than getting Harry off in public places. He’d work Harry up to the point where he needed to get off nowrightnowpleasenow and then have Harry take him home and fuck him until they couldn’t help but pass out and sleep before going a few more rounds.

Before Harry could adjust himself in his jeans, Zayn reached down to do it for him. Niall interrupted them before things could go too far.

“Come on. Barbara and her friends are meeting us there and I want sex too.”

His whine had Harry snickering while Zayn gave him one last squeeze.

Liam and Louis had flagged them a taxi and were waiting when they got down to the street. It was a matter of half an hour before they were able to find the girls, bypass the line because Barbara knew the bouncer and they were inside.

“Bye lads,” Louis gave a grin and a wave as he grabbed Liam’s arse and led him to the dance floor. Niall did the same with Barbara while Zayn and Harry found a spot near the end of the bar and ordered a few shots and drinks.

Harry stood close to Zayn, attention focused on him and their conversation. Lost in Zayn’s chocolate eyes and the way his lips moved around the words he spoke, Harry was surprised when they were joined by two girls.

“Hi,” one of the girls said, smiling sweetly at Harry. She had long, curly brown hair pulled back into a pony tail with a very low cut shirt showing off her ample breasts. The other, a blonde in a short mini dress slid in close to Zayn and batted her baby blue eyes as she formed her bright red lips into a sexy pout.

“Hello ladies,” Harry said as he exchanged a wink with Zayn. “How can we help you?”

“I’m Jessica,” the brunette said as she slid her arm through Harry’s.

“I’m Ashley.” 

“Well, I’m Harry and this is Zayn.”

“Hi Harry and Zayn,” Ashley said with a sultry laugh. “We were wondering if you two were looking for company.”

Zayn gave them a sexy smirk as he leaned in. He looked first at Ashley and then at Jessica before focusing his attention on Harry. His gaze smouldering as his hand crossed the bar to connect with Harry. Without taking his eyes off of his boyfriend, he spoke.

“I think we’re okay ladies, thanks for the invite though.”

Neither girl speaks, but they don’t move either. From the corner of his eye he could see them looking back and forth between him and Harry, clearly confused as neither of them turn to acknowledge them. Finally, Zayn has had enough and he leans in to nuzzle Harry’s jaw.

“What about you babe?” He asked playfully. “You looking for company tonight?”

Harry shook his head, cupping Zayn’s jaw affectionately. He turned his head to look at the girls who were still watching them, obviously put out that they weren’t getting anywhere with either man. 

“Sorry ladies. I have all the company I need tonight. Not to mention my boyfriend gets really jealous.”

Ashley let out a huff and stormed away. Jessica on the other hand, stared at them with interest, her lips curled into a sexy smile. “I could work with that.”

“Oh, you could be fun.” Harry laughed kindly. “But I’m sorry…”

“Not interested,” Zayn said sharply. He stared at the girl until she left. Harry offered her a smile and a wave as she winked at him and turned to leave. When they were alone, Harry began to laugh heartily against Zayn’s shoulder.

“You are such a bitch,” he said fondly. “So jealous.”

“She was throwing herself at you.”

“And I told her we weren’t interested.”

“Don’t think she cared,” Zayn hissed, looking in the direction she’d walked off in.

“Oh babe,” Harry laughed. “You’re so…” He was cut off by Zayn’s growl as he pulled Harry off of the bar and towards the bathrooms. He dragged the taller lad into the last stall, pushing him in before locking the stall behind them. 

“Mine.” Zayn growled, dropping to his knees. He made quick work of Harry’s jeans, pulling them down to halfway down his thighs. Harry’s erection sprung forth, making Zayn’s mouth water. “This is fucking mine.”

“Prove it,” Harry challenged. He lifted his shirt tails so that it was out of Zayn’s way. He loved the way Zayn stared at his cock, licking his lips hungrily before he pumped him a few times. Just when Harry was about to whine that he needed more, Zayn opened his mouth and slid Harry’s prick deep into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the tip and stroked the underside before sinking as deep as he could fit. 

Zayn reached up and cupped Harry’s balls in his free hand, stroking and plucking teasingly at the sensitive skin. He slowly pulled off of Harry’s prick, resting the head on his flattened tongue and looked up at Harry so that he could look directly into Zayn’s eyes.

“You taste so good Haz,” Zayn breathed. He rubbed Harry’s cock over his jaw, painting his lips with the precome gathering at the tip. “Wanna taste your come. Want you to come in my throat.”

“Fuck,” Harry groaned. He grabbed Zayn’s hair, forcing his head back onto his cock. Once Zayn had taken him deep again, Harry felt his throat open up so that he could slide down Zayn’s throat. They shared one last glance between them. Harry saw Zayn give him a subtle nod, a sign that Harry could start to fuck his throat. Harry wasted no time in doing so. He began to snap his hips sharp enough to get a satisfying friction but not too much that he would choke Zayn.

It was as Zayn’s hand moved back, from his balls to his hole that Harry’s legs started to tremble. His orgasm was near, a familiar tingling pooled in his stomach. With a dry finger, Zayn prodded at Harry’s hole, sliding in roughly as he stretched the rim roughly. The tinge of pain that accompanied the pleasure of Zayn sucking his cock was enough for Harry to lose control of his body. He gave a much louder shout than he’d anticipated as he thrust one last time, come shooting down Zayn’s throat.

Zayn sucked him through the aftershocks. He stood up, helped Harry to adjust his jeans back on his hips and leaned in to kiss Harry, transferring a generous amount of his come back into his own mouth. Harry felt his knees buckle and he sat down on the toilet. He pulled Zayn onto his lap so that the shorter man was straddling him, their mouths still feeding hungrily off of one another.

Finally a banging on the bathroom stall startled them both apart. “Come on you fucking perverts,” Niall’s voice echoed in the bathroom. 

“Lou and Leemo are about to get us tossed because Lou keeps trying to take his pants off and climb Li on the dance floor.”

They both broke into laughter as Zayn helped Harry stand up on trembling legs. They emerge to find Niall resting on the wall, arms crossed and a knowing smirk on his face.

“How’d you know we were here?”

Niall rolled his eyes. “Saw you both come in here. Gotta say, thought you’d be able to hold off a bit longer Haz.”

Zayn gave a shrug while Harry flipped Niall off. “You have him on his knees, sucking your brain through your prick and see how long you can hold off Nialler.” Harry pulled Zayn in to kiss him once more. Before it could get too deep, Niall separated the two of them.

“You can do that at home. Hell, in the taxi. Just come the fuck on.”

They managed to pile into two taxis, giving them the address to the house Liam and Louis bought. It had enough bedrooms for Niall and Barbara as well as Zayn and Harry, but also because Niall figured they owed it to everyone for Louis inadvertently forcing them to end their night early.

“Anyone up for more drinks and music?” Louis asked as they arrived. He danced into the kitchen and returned with a giant bottle of vodka, which he drank directly out of before holding it up for whoever wanted it next.

Zayn moved to take it from Louis, startled when Harry pulled him away. 

“But?”

“Vodka or me fucking you? Your choice.” Harry stated before heading to the stairs. Seconds later he heard Zayn apologizing and wishing everyone a good night.

“You ready?”

“Was ready in the taxi,” Harry admitted. He picked Zayn up and tossed him onto the bed. “The question is are you ready?”

Zayn’s answer is a challenging grin as he palmed his erection. “Come on over and see.”

Maybe Harry had to amend his previous opinions on Liam’s choices for lad’s night. When the night ended like this, any way to get them there was more than worth it.


End file.
